Lindsay Grace
History 'Early Life' Born to Harold and Joanna Grace in 2000, Lindsay was a frail baby. She had trouble feeding and was underweight for the first few years of her life. Because of this, her mother was overly protective of her. This caused a rift between her father and mother, as her father, Harold felt neglected. When Lindsay was three, her mother took her away from her father to live with another man she had once dated named Gregory Brown. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, but Joanna eventually fell in love and married Gregory after her divorce was final. Lindsay grew up calling Greg 'daddy.' She never would know her real father, as he died in a fire years after the divorce. Growing up, Lindsay was a smart child, picking up on most things with relative ease. She had a habit of pranking other children, mostly in harmless ways like sticking a piece of paper on their back or putting a fake spider in their desk. It got out of hand a few times, resulting in her mother getting frequent calls to the school. Lindsay grew to like witches and the occult after being called a witch and looking up information out of curiosity. When she was just 11 years old, she decided to follow this dream. She even found a man in the neighborhood who was willing to teach her how to make poisons, unknowingly to her mother and step father. This man was actually a retired Villain by the cape name Toxin. Toxin liked Lindsay and encouraged her to try out her knowledge when no one could see, but he made sure to keep her from using anything deadly. He also taught her Luciferianism, which she started following loosely. Meteor Fragment When Lindsay was 15, she had already had several arrests for misconduct and poisoning others. Each time, her step—father managed to get her off. He was a former detective and had sway in the police. To help her bad behavior that seemed to be getting worse, Joanna and Gregory took Lindsay on a trip. They went camping out in a reserved spot. It was here that Lindsay saw something fall to earth near their campsite, tripping into a crater and getting a fragment of meteorite stuck in her chest. It was only later — after getting a hospital visit and making the entire ICU pitch black for a moment — that Lindsay became aware of her abilities. A thing she was more than happy about. Following the incident in the hospital, Lindsay was taken in by the government for testing and power training. There she met several other 'Meteor Children' people affected by fragments of Iapetus. Though she stuck to herself due to being annoyed that she was taken without her 'potions,' she did meet a few other meteor children, one girl she actually dated for a month before the girl decided she was straight and broke it off. The girl's name was Jessica Marsh, who later died due to losing her fragment. Lindsay was never told, however. Once she was free, she went on a pranking spree, thinking she wouldn't be caught at all now. However, a sound based hero caught her and she was arrested again. Due to the amount of times she had been arrested and her abilities, she was given a choice between Ravenhold or Jail. She reluctantly chose Ravenhold. At Ravenhold x Character Traits Personality Lindsay is quick to manipulate and scare people, depending on her wants and needs at the time, and often pushes people away if she doesn't feel like talking to them. She will outright avoid people, even. Despite this, she still cares deeply for those she does consider friends, once even poisoning a kid to near death for beating up a girl she was friends with. She also loves her parents, but finds them horribly annoying. She is also confident in her looks and abilities, though she is well aware of her limits. Physical Traits Lindsay is skinny to the point people often worry about her health. She has raven black hair that falls straight and is halfway down her back. Her skin is pale and her eyes a dark brown. Her meteor fragment is embedded right between her breasts and is a dark green. Abilities Powers Light Absorption — Able to absorb any light source into her gem in very precise ways. She can make tendrils of darkness that seem to sway when really she is just removing light and adding light to the area to make it appear moving. She can also create focused areas of darkness around peoples head, essentially blinding them. Lasers — Later, when she has more control, Lindsay will be able to absorb massive amounts of light in her gem and shoot it in a concentrated blast from her gem. These lasers vary in power and are completely dependent on the absorbed amount. Skills and Training Skilled Chemist — Lindsay is highly skilled in chemistry, but it's focused on poisons and anesthesia. She is able to harvest most poisonous animals and plants for her concoctions. She uses these in battle after blinding her opponent. Stealth — Lindsay has made being quiet second nature to her. Mostly by trial and error. (She snuck up on a lot of people to poison them) Relationship Family * Gregory Brown — Stepfather (40) * Joanna Grace — Mother (38) Relationships * Jessica Marsh — Ex—Girlfriend (was 14, now deceased) * Toxin — Mentor (67) Friends * The Coven — A group of girls and one boy who hung out with Lindsay and helped her on her pranks. Enemies * Sonar — The hero who captured her. She hates him and wants to send him into agony before making him beg for forgiveness. Other * N/A Story Appearances Lindsay has yet to appear in any published story. Trivia * Does not tend to stick with a set of beliefs and is seen as sporadic in her definitions of what a witch is. * Truthfully knows she isn't a witch and doesn't believe in Luciferianism. She's just enjoying the image it creates and finds them interesting. * Likes to get high, but rarely does around people she doesn't know. Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Female Category:Lesbian Category:Reformed Villain Category:Meteor Child Category:Alive Category:Ravenhold Student Category:On Probation at Ravenhold Category:Freshman Category:Occult Club Category:Gardening Club Category:White Category:From Earth Aleph Category:Human Category:Single Category:Luciferianist Category:Cape Category:Parahuman Category:Gay / Lesbian Category:American Category:American Citizen Category:Queer Category:Cisgender Category:Inactive Category:AFAB Category:Superhero Category:Photokinesis Category:Witch Category:Low Magic Category:Coven Character Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Anime & Manga Club Category:English Speaker Category:Spanish Speaker Category:Imbued